A commonly used lawncare apparatus, such as a walk-behind lawnmower, includes a cutting device, a deck supporting the cutting device, a chassis having four wheels to which the deck is mounted, and a handle for pushing a main body of the lawncare apparatus disposed at one end of the chassis.
When using the lawnmower, there are two ways to transport the lawnmower from a storage room to a lawn. The first way is to place the four wheels on the ground and push/pull the lawnmower. The second way is to lift the lawnmower away from the ground. The first way requires a large storage room and the second way requires that the lawnmower is of light weight. That is, the way to transport the lawnmower from the storage room to the lawn needs to be improved.